Bangs
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Krory and Miranda! Uber fluffeh! I ran into a problem when I attempted to draw these two kissing and...well this happened.


Prepare yourself for some fluff ladies n gents :3

* * *

"O.k.! Today Ill do it! Today for sure!"

Krory paced back and forth from one side of his room to the other, giving himself a pep talk. Its been nearly two months since they have beenwell one could call it going out or dating but it didnt seem that way to anyone else.

For two months he sought different excuses to see her. Whether it was to deliver a message or ask for help translating a book he was reading that had some German phrases in it. After so long he had a feeling she knew he just really wanted to see her and talk. Soon he just came by for visits and she would be waiting for him.

They shared a lot in common and embraced each others pain, faults and failures. Good friends.

Although the title friends seemed to be in question as of late, thankfully no one outside the room where the small incident took place knew about it.

One particular visit, the two were so caught up in a conversation it wasnt until her grandfather clock let out a small chime like an annoying parent reminding a young teen of the time.

_"Oh! Its late!" Miranda pointed to the clock that read 11pm. _

_"Oops! Time sure does fly" Krory scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly, desperately holding in the rest of the phrase, 'Time flies when youre having fun'._

_He stood up from his seat and stretched, Miranda did the same...and yawned? Krory stopped in mid stretch and stared._

_"Whats this? Youre tired?"_

_She blinked, looking just as surprised as he did,"I...guess so"_

_Everyone who knew Miranda knew how rare it was that she slept, this was a miracle. _

_"Then I better go so you can sleep!" with that he smiled big and headed for the door. Miranda quickly followed and grabbed his hand before he could turn the knob. He stopped and turned only to receive a soft kiss on the cheek, followed by a small, "Danke"._

_Who wouldve seen that coming? Krory just stood there frozen and bright red. It took a moment for his neck to work so he could at least face her, and she looked just as surprised as he did. _

_The stunned silence lasted for a few moments until she finally let go of his hand and cleared her throat._

_"S-so...um...see you tomorrow"_

_"Y-yeah!__ Seeyouthenthanksgoodnight!" he sputtered out what he could before taking off, it was his normal last resort defense mechanism to his nervousness, running away!_

Krory sighed, lightly touching his cheek where she had kissed him and blushed at the memory. But that wasnt the only time, just the first, since then neither of them mentioned it and yet she did the same thing every time as he left her room. He caught on quickly and even leaned down so she didnt have to stretch just to reach him; he was the tallest in the order. But he couldnt help but find it adorable.

Yet as the small ritual went on, he realized that not once did he do the same.

"But tonight its my turn!" he told himself, now full of confidence he headed out.

* * *

The annoying parent...er...grandfather clock chimed its night song to the chatting exorcists.

"I suppose thats it for tonight" Krory gulped.

"Ja...um Krory are you alright?" she asked, watching him stand up.

"Y-yeah Im fine!" he replied quickly with a nervous smile.

"You've been rather jumpy tonight, are you sur-"

"N-no I'm fine really!"

Miranda raised a curious eyebrow as he stood anxiously by the door. Finally it suddenly made sense and she smiled.

"If you vanted a kiss you could've asked you know" she laughed, meeting up with him by the door.

He blushed, his words failing again, W-well thats not...well I don't...I mean I do...I just...er"

He put his head down and twiddled his thumbs as she stood in front of him, looking quite amused. She had no idea about his plan; he wouldn't even know how to tell her anyway.

'Ok...this is it just do it, don't think' he told himself, more pep talk never hurt.

"Vell about that...I vas vondering vhat does that make u-mmph!" her words were cut short Krory closed his eyes and suddenly leaned in and...didn't realized that his monster bangs were in between his and Mirandas lips.

After a moment of silence, he slowly began to wonder why he felt hair on his mouth. He finally opened his eyes and jumped back with a small yelp.

"Dah! Oh...jeez that didn't...I-I uh" Krory just sputtered nonsense, his face beat red from embarrassment, this obviously didn't go according to plan.

"M-Miranda I'm...really sorry I didn't...well I wanted...I mean I did mean it b-but..." now his eyes began to well with tears, how can he save himself from such a mistake?

She stood there, blank. Once again she had to put the pieces together to figure out what he was thinking or trying to accomplish, once her puzzle was complete a smile formed on her face.

"I'm r-r-really really sorry" he whimpered pathetically, "I just...its just...I-I..."

"Krory, its ok" she laughed, walking close to him again.

"But..." he stopped as she reached up and gently lifted his large white bangs with a finger, just enough to see his face with nothing in the way.

She just smiled at his still very embarrassed face and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Temporarily free from his bangs getting in the way again, the moment she pulled back he tried once more and lightly pressed his lips on hers.

Success!

She froze up, the first time he tried to kiss her, she had assumed that he was nervous and missed her cheek. But Krorys plan all along was to take her first kiss.

It was short but sweet; he broke off, still nervous and watched her. Although he backed off far enough for his bangs to slip out of her fingers hold, she remained as she was, frozen in place, eyes wide and standing stiff.

". . . Um . . ." she blinked.

The awkward silence returned.

"S-so...its um...getting late" he started, now shuffling his feet; maybe this wasnt such a good idea?

"J-ja...it is"

Neither of them moved.

"So...uh see you tomorrow"

"Ok...guten-er goodnight"

Again, no one moved.

"R-right" Krory cleared his throat, turning to face the door, though he grasped the door knob he didn't move.

". . ."

". . ."

Finally he sighed and turned back to her, keeping his head to the side so his bangs weren't in the way when he kissed her again. Her heart jumped for joy, she clutched at his shirt, in case he were to change his mind and leave her alone.

The moment his lips left hers, she pressed her forehead against his, pulling him closer. He took the hint, though hesitant at first, and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Sorry about earlier..." he mumbled lightly.

"Its ok, ve can vork around it" she smiled, reaching up and gently stroking his white streak playfully.

"...you can stay longer...if you vant"

He smiled.

* * *

Yay for shameless fluff XD

review plz

~SWD


End file.
